


Look at me, look at you.

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [15]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Bucky just stared, and stared, and stared, making Tony squirm on his stool while never stopping to work on his gauntlet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Look at me, look at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/MellyKMK/status/809781444373401604?s=09), also no beta as usual.

Bucky just stared, and stared, and stared, making Tony squirm on his stool while never stopping to work on his gauntlet.

“What are you staring at?” Tony finally asked after, what could have been ten minute or an entire day. Never stopping, always working, with his hand covered in grease and little cuts from the metal scrap, glasses covering half of his face and maybe even greasy hair.

“Nothing and everything.” Bucky answered back, with a little smile growing on his face, never averting his eyes from Tony face.

“Kryptic.” Tony laughed shaking his head, finally putting down the screwdriver turning around to look at his boyfriend. “Come on, talk to me.”

“Just thinking about something.” Bucky said shrugging, and straightening his back.

“Still kryptic.” Tony mumbled, leaning against the work table with his elbow.

“You really want to know?” Bucky asked raising an eyebrow.

“Sure, if you want and I can help with whatever passing inside that head of yours.” Tony ended shaking his hand in Bucky direction.

“Good.” Bucky said extending his hand. “Give me your right hand.”

Tony at that, just moved his eyes from Bucky face to his hand then back up again, while extending his right hand like asked.

“Good.” Bucky said again taking Tony wrist in his hand, slowly massaging the soft area, before letting Tony ring finger slip into his mouth in a sensual way, never moving letting his eyes drop away from Tony’s one, and sliding away leaving a vibranium ring behind.

“Would you marry me?” Bucky ended asking, leaving little kisses all over Tony greasy hand, stopping on the ring now shining on Tony finger, like hope, like future.

“Yes?” Tony answered in a whisper, after few second of complete silence, before shouting again. “YES, YES, YES!” Launching himself against Bucky, making both of them fall back on the floor, laughing and laughing.

Happy, finally happy.


End file.
